Seducing the Corporal
by whoskylie
Summary: A bet begins between Jean, Hanji, Armin, Sasha, and Eren on who can seduce the corporal first, but Mikasa is the one who truly wins.


A fill for a prompt off the SnK Kink Meme.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hajime Isayama

* * *

It should be of no surprise that Corporal Rivaille was a bit of a heartbreaker around the Recon Corps.

It wasn't just with the ladies, either. At least once a week, the corporal would send an admirer of either sex out from his office in tears after bluntly rejecting a confession. Naturally, this became subject to gossip.

"Is the guy even human?" Jean remarked as he sipped his beer. It was late at night and a small group were crowded around one table in the dining hall enjoying the new shipment of beer that had arrived that morning. The only other soldier in the hall was a loudly weeping new recruit on the opposite side of the hall with her head on a table. Jean couldn't believe the corporal could reject somebody so cute.

"Whadya mean?" Eren replied, slurring his words slightly. Half-titan or not, he really couldn't hold his liquor.

"I mean he's rejected half the corps. By this point I woulda thought he'd have accepted at least one of them just out of sheer horniness."

"I wonder if he even has a sex drive," Armin thought out loud.

"Oh, trust me," Hanji threw an arm around the young blonde, causing his face to turn crimson. "He has manly needs."

"Don't tell me," Sasha gasped. "You and the corporal...?"

"Only once," Hanji admitted. "But trust me, it was a heavenly time."

"Gross," Mikasa downed the rest of her beer and opened another.

"Oh, come on, admit it," Sasha elbowed her. "Everyone has at least a little thing for the corporal. I mean, he looks so damn good in those white pants. And those muscles..." She was beginning to salivate.

"No, I hate that shorty."

"You know, I bet whoever _does_ manage to seduce the corporal could be in for some pretty substantial benefits," Armin told them. "He's a ranking officer, after all, and he has his own squad. I bet his lover could get whatever he or she wanted."

"Like food?" Sasha grinned dreamily. "Oh, how I want chocolate. And peaches. And good white bread, none of this ration stuff. And meat, oh a nice juicy piece of meat-"

She was interrupted by Mikasa's elbow jamming into her abdomen.

"We get it."

"And power," Jean remarked. "I bet his lover would get lots of attention from the top brass. Maybe even a promotion to the inner walls!"

"I would like to be able to read, again," Armin murmured. "I wonder if the corporal has access to books."

"Maybe I could get out of the dungeon!" Eren hiccuped.

"I don't care what's in it for me, I just want a nice lay," Hanji sighed. "I'm telling you, the corporal sure knows how to please a lady."

"Yeah, but it's not like he'd ever accept a lover," Jean muttered angrily. "I'd give my right nut to see that happen."

"You're on!" Eren shouted and pointed a finger at Jean's chest. The alcohol was making him very excitable. "You're on, man!"

"Is this a bet?"

"Hells yeahs, it's a bet!"

"I'm in," Hanji called out.

"Me too."

"I guess I'll do it too."

"So looks like that's everyone," Hanji looked down the table, her eyes pausing on Mikasa. "Except for you, Mikasa. Whatcha say?"

Mikasa tipped her bottle back and took another long drink of beer.

"No. It sounds like a ridiculous thing to waste your time on. Besides, I don't want that little ant of a man putting his hands anywhere near me."

"Oh honey, you don't know what you're saying," Hanji sighed dreamily. "But suit yourself. Alright, first person who manages to seduce the corporal gets bragging rights and unimaginable food, power, books, and cuddle time with humanity's strongest himself."

Everyone stood up and began to clear off the bottles.

On her way out of the dining hall, Mikasa paused to comfort the crying girl.

"It's okay, you'll find somebody," she patted her head.

"B-bu-but he's the Lance Corporal!" The girl wailed.

Mikasa sighed, exasperated. She just didn't get it.

* * *

1. Jean

Being the cockiest, Jean was the first to make his attempt at seducing the corporal.

"Alright, just don't mess up," Jean muttered to himself as he entered the dining hall for breakfast the next morning. Thankfully, he spotted the corporal eating his oatmeal alone at a table. Perfect, this is just what Jean needed for his plan.

Jean strode up to the corporal, leaned on the table, and began talking in the sexiest voice he could imagine.

"Are you looking for the colossal titan?" Jean gestured to his crotch. "Cause you're staring at it right here."

Corporal Rivaille ignored him for a moment and continued eating his oatmeal.

Jean's face reddened.

The corporal looked up at the young boy and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you done, Kirstein, or are you planning further attempts to make me puke in my breakfast?"

Jean exited the dining hall with a race redder than the devil. He wasn't seen for the rest of the day.

* * *

2. Hanji

Hanji heard of Jean's failed attempts later that day.

_Pssh, foolish kid,_ she thought to herself. _The corporal would never fall for something cheesy like that._

Hanji decided to unfold her plans for seducing the corporal that night.

Around eleven o'clock, after the corporal was finished with all of his paperwork, he retreated to his private quarters for a bath and bed. Upon opening his door, he was unimpressed to find a scantily clad Hanji sprawled across his bed, one hand propping up her head, the other angled on her hips.

Rivaille sighed, closed the door, and began loosening his cravat.

"Hanji, what do you want?" He carefully folded his cravat, tucked it in a drawer, and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"I think you know what I want," Hanji pursed her lips in an attempt to make them look luscious and tempting.

Rivaille ignored her and went to his private bathroom. Hanji could hear the sound of running water. Unsure of whether or not her plan was working, she stayed on the bed. Her arm began to cramp up and her neck became sore. Twenty minutes later, Rivaille re-entered the room clad only in a towel.

"What, are you still here?" He walked over to his wardrobe and took out his pajamas. "Get out, Hanji."

Severely disappointed, Hanji pouted and left.

"I have needs, too!"

"Go talk about them to Moblit."

"Hey," Hanji grinned. "Now that's an idea."

* * *

3. Armin

It took Armin several days to fully work out all the kinks in his plan. After he felt confidant about its success rate, he walked up to the corporal one day during training.

"What do you want, Arlert."

"_Je veux que vous_," Armin flirted nervously, a red blush creeping on his cheeks.

The corporal looked up and focused on the scout. He raised an eyebrow.

"_No. Allez-vous._"

Mortified at his rejection, Armin retreated to his room and curled up in bed with his encyclopedia.

(Armin: I want you.)

(Corporal: No. Go away.)

4. Sasha

_They're making this way too complicated,_ Sasha thought to herself as she waited for the corporal. It was his day to supervise the cleaning team in the kitchen and Sasha decided to take this opportunity to spring her plan.

The corporal entered the room, but before he could begin giving orders, Sasha pulled out a stolen banana and slowly peeled back the yellow skin. Keeping eye contact with the corporal, she slowly put it in her mouth and out again, licking the tender flesh.

Corporal Rivaille watched this with a strange, unidentifiable expression.

_Yes, my plan must be working!_

"Braus," Corporal Rivaille called.

She paused her show. "Yes, corporal?"

"Where did you get that banana?"

"I nicked it."

The corporal narrowed his eyes.

"Start running. Now."

Later that night, Christa found her friend collapsed in the dirt, exhaustion holding down her body.

"Not again," Christa sighed as she walked off to find some water and bread.

5. Eren

As Eren heard of each new rejection, he became more and more nervous for his own plan.

_But this is sure to work,_ he reasoned with himself. _I'm certain of it._

After about a week, the number of guards around Eren's room in the dungeon had gradually dwindled and eventually he was left by himself. Not only did this make Eren incredibly lonely, it also gave him the opportunity to sneak around the headquarters at night.

He slipped out of bed, hissing as his feet hit the cold stone floor. Carefully and as silently as possible, he navigated his way out of the basement, up the stairs, and up to Corporal Rivaille's room. Taking a deep breath, he carefully opened the door and entered his superior's bedroom.

Rivaille appeared to be asleep in the bed across the room. Eren tiptoed his way across the room, then hesitated, hovering above the sleeping figure. Before he had an opportunity to wake him up, Rivaille began to stir.

"Eren," he cursed. "What the hell are you doing in my room in the middle of the night?"

"I-I'm sorry, sir," Eren's voice fluttered an octave above its normal pitch. "It's just that- that I get scared sleeping by myself in the basement."

Rivaille opened his eyes.

"You're scared?"

Eren nodded. "Yeah, and it's cold."

Rivaille groaned, and for a moment, Eren thought his plan had worked.

"You're half-titan, for fuck's sake, why the hell are you scared? Stop being such a pansy and leave my room. Now."

Eren let out what sounded like a squeal before exiting the room as quickly as possible.

* * *

6. Mikasa

"I'm telling you, that man is not human," Jean grumbled as the five members of the bet plus Mikasa were grouped around a table, discussing their rejections.

"The fact he turned down your stupid-ass doesn't mean anything," Eren told him.

"Oh, shut up. I know he turned you down too. In the middle of the night, no less. What did you do? Go up to him after wetting your bed?"

"I can't believe he didn't fall for my banana," Sasha sighed, interrupting the argument before it escalated into a fist fight.

"Um, it was a pretty strange plan."

"No it wasn't! Bananas are the most erotic food on Earth!"

"I can't believe I learned French for him," Armin sighed before setting his head on top of his arms.

"I don't care anymore. Turns out Moblit knows his stuff about female anatomy too, if you know what I mean," Hanji admitted with a wink and a nudge.

"I think all of you are idiots," Mikasa concluded.

"You're one to talk," Eren retorted. "At least we tried. I bet the corporal wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole."

A deadly look flashed through Mikasa's eyes.

"You're wrong," she informed her adoptive brother.

Eren snorted. "If you're so sure about that, then go _prove_ me wrong."

He didn't expect her to do anything.

Mikasa stood up from the table so suddenly it skidded a few inches across the floor. Throwing a deadly glare at Eren before she left, she quickly strode across the dining hall and towards the corridor that led to Corporal Rivaille's office. Not even bothering to knock, she threw open the door and walked up to his desk.

"What the hell do you think you're-"

Mikasa pushed him away from his desk. He was cut off as she straddled him and pulled him by his cravat into a deep and passionate kiss. Momentarily stunned, the corporal quickly regained his composure and reached up to steady her around the waist. He returned the kiss as her dexterous fingers tore off his cravat. She tucked it in her pocket before beginning work on the buttons on his shirt.

"Ackerman," Rivaille gasped for breath while her lips moved to his now bare neck. "What the hell?"

"Shut up," Mikasa ordered. She finished with the buttons, revealing his muscular chest. She lightly skimmed her fingers down his muscles as she made her way to his belt buckle. She fervently unbuckled it and ripped the belt off of him before unbuttoning his pants. She stuck her hand in his briefs and found what she was looking for.

"Fuck," Rivaille groaned as she gripped him and pulled it out for better access.

"Shush," Mikasa ordered him again. She slipped off his lap and kneeled on the floor. She locked eyes with her superior.

"I'm doing this for me, not for you. Got it?"

Rivaille nodded, not giving a fuck why she was doing it at all as long as she started doing it _now_.

She slowly slipped him into her mouth, rolling her tongue all along his length. Her spit lubed him up as she began bobbing her head up and down, tonguing the tip on each upstroke. His hands made their way to her silky black hair. It wasn't long before his groans became lower and louder. He finished, shooting his load into her mouth. She went over to his trash can to spit it out on her way out the door.

"Clean yourself up," she told him as she shut the door behind her.

She walked back to the dining hall to find the group still sitting around the same table. They all watched as she approached. She took out the cravat from her pocket and threw it on the table for all to see.

"You weren't even gone ten minutes," Eren was amazed.

"What did you _do_?" Jean asked her.

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell."

"He let you kiss him?" Armin asked incredulously.

"He let me do more than that," Mikasa gave a sly grin before tucking the cravat back into her pocket.

* * *

A/N: Oh gosh, this is my first time writing smut so forgive me if it sounds... off. I found this prompt on the SnK kink meme and couldn't resist. Thanks for reading.


End file.
